Insanity at Its Finest
by 0041523
Summary: The night he watched her sleep, darker intentions crosses his mind. Darker intentions that he acted on. Edward falls off the wagon, and Bella pays the price. -:-AU/AV/OOC. Canon Pairings. Eventual ExB.-:- HIATUS
1. Part I

Disclaimer: _I do not own Twilight or Midnight sun._

Title: _Insanity at Its Finest_

Summary: _He nearly succeeded. So close. He was so close. But it was too late now. In the distance he heard her agonized screams. Would this insanity never end?_

Rating: _T_

Pairing: _Edward & Bella_

**WARNING: DARK THEMES! EXTREMELY OOC! No rape.**

**

* * *

**

_**The sun is rising,**_

_**The screams have gone**__,_

_Too many have fallen,_

_Few still stand tall,_

_**Is this the ending,**_

_**Of what we've begun?,**_

_**Will we remember,**_

_**What we've done wrong?**_

~Within Temptation, _The Howling_

* * *

_**I fear who I am becoming,**_

_**I feel that I am losing the struggle within,**_

_**I can no longer restrain it,**_

_**my strength, it is fading,**_

_**I have to give in**__._

_**It's the fear,**_

_Fear of the dark,_

_**It's growing inside of me,**_

_**that one day will come to life,**_

_**Have to save,**_

_**To save my beloved,**_

_there is no escape,_

_**Because my fate is horror and doom**_**.**

~Within Temptation, _It's The Fear_

* * *

Clutching the animal closer to him, he drank deeper, draining the fawn of its blood.

An innocent fawn.

_So good, _he thought absent mindedly.

He had gone hunting alone tonight. He needed time to think.

_It could be better . . . _The monster whispered.

Edward growled, throwing the carcass aside.

_You know it's true . . . _Its whisper was like a caress.

He angrily shook his head, still hazy from the rush of blood intake. He took off again, catching the scent of another creature.

Grizzly bear.

Ah, Emmett's favourite.

His eyes narrowed in, watching as the bear got up on it's hind legs.

He could practically _smell_ the fear. A sinister grin crept across his face.

The boy named Edward, — the human boy — was lost, deep within this bloodthirsty creature. The monster had taken control, guiding his movements, his thoughts.

_**His thoughts. . . .**_

With his eyes locked on his prey, he crouched down, his black eyes glaring at the bear.

* * *

Said bear, was now looking around frantically.

She knew something dangerous was out there, she just didn't know what.

And the danger was close.

_**So close. . . .

* * *

**_

Edward was still crouched down low, his muscles locked, like a shock absorber, slowly gaining the strength to attack.

Viciously.

Ravenously.

_What's one human . . ? _the voice whispered again.

He inhaled deeply through his nose, that same sadistic smile creeping across his normally angelic face.

Did the boy, — the human boy — named Edward even exist now?

No, the answer was no. Edward, was gone, buried deep, the monster pounding him down, hoping he would never return.

_**Never. . . . **_

Then, he pounced, his muscles springing easily.

The bear took off. Like a bat out of hell.

Edward shot off after it, like a bullet through the night. Wisping silently, like a gentle breeze.

Like a creature of the night.

A creature that brings death, pain and suffering to those unfortunate enough to be in its path.

_**Death. . . . **_

The monster smiled.

* * *

He had never hunted so viciously before.

The bear was practically shredded.

Veins, muscles, flesh, it was all over the place.

Edward looked down and the mess that was once a living creature.

_**Just like him. . . .**_

It took him longer to rid the remains, than usual.

Edward chuckled darkly.

It made him sound like an ax murderer.

But wasn't that all he really was?

A creature _designed _to kill.

He laughed again.

Edward was unrecognizable now. He was covered in blood, with it smeared all over his face an clothing.

He wasn't usually a messy eater, only in those first few years.

But, that was when he still had some shred of control left in him.

But not now.

No, not now

No, the monster had taken over, leaving whatever sliver of humanity locked away in an unattainable dimension of his mind.

Unattainable.

Unstable.

_**Deranged. . . . **_

And once again, that rare, yet all to familiar vicious smirk crept across his face.

But honestly? What was one human?

Like Emmett said, "Ease up Edward. Honestly. So you kill one human, it's hardly the end of the world. . . "

Edward sat against the tree, his head in his hands as he weighed his options.

Did it really matter?

She was one human girl.

Yet, this was the same human girl Alice had seen Edward falling in love with.

Absurd.

This human girl also smelled too good for her well being.

Too good.

Delicious.

Delectable.

_**Mouth watering. . . .**_

He had killed in the past, how was it any different now?

It wasn't.

_Just one human. . . _The monster whispered again, it smelled an easy win.

Edward's neck snapped violently to the side, so hard it would have been broken had he been human.

But that's just it.

He wasn't human.

A blood sucking demon.

That was about to annihilate his own demon.

A demon that had been summoned from his own personal hell to make his very existence more miserable than it already was.

His neck snapped again.

Isabella Swan's fate was sealed.

She was going to die.

Tonight.

_**Tonight. . . . **_

* * *

He ran through the woods, the blood drying up in the wind.

It wouldn't take long before he got there.

To his destination.

Her house.

To finally be able give in.

To finally live like he was supposed to.

Like he once had.

_Only one. . . _The monster whispered again, though its voice was triumphant.

It was finally getting what it wanted.

After so long. . .

Too long.

_**Far to long. . . .

* * *

**_

_**Edward scaled up the side of the house, opening her window carefully.**_

_**Creek. .**_** . .**

The window needed to be oiled.

Obviously, it hadn't been open in over fifteen years.

Edward slid into the room, and was immediately assaulted by her scent.

It was _everywhere_.

Her sweet perfume was drenched in every single crevice of the tiny room.

He took a deep breath, smiling cruelly.

He wouldn't have to suffer any longer.

He took another breath, feeling the dry flames lick his parched throat.

Why slow down the inevitable? Why not get it over with now?

No, for Edward wanted to savor this once in a life time chance.

And he was going to indulge.

_No! _The human boy cried meekly. But he was too far down. This was wrong.

_**So wrong. . . . **_

She hadn't done anything wrong. She was innocent.

Where as, he wasn't.

Edward had always prided himself in control. His control nearly rivaled Carlisle's.

_**Carlisle. . . .**_

Would he forgive Edward for this heinous crime? For taking the life of an innocent?

An innocent who had so much to look forward to in life?

Of course Carlisle would forgive him, yes, he would be disappointed, but it's not like he could _relate_.

Carlisle had never experienced this, this,

Horror.

Absolute.

Utter.

Horror.

He couldn't sympathize Edward. He couldn't even attempt to _try_.

Emmett would though, wouldn't he? It had happened to him.

Twice in fact.

Emmett could. Couldn't he?

Edward finally looked at her, and was slightly taken aback.

She was tossing and turning, her legs tangled in the sheets, her face buried in the pillow.

Her scent slammed into him so violently he rocked backward on his heals, his neck snapping back viciously.

The monster rejoiced.

_So close. . . yet so far away. . . _it murmured, sounding like a poem.

He took time to really look at her.

And she took his breath away.

Theoretically speaking of course.

The human in him was finding his way to the surface once more.

It was hard though, like rock climbing with 5.6 tons of weight on his shoulder.

The monster tried to push him back down.

And occasionally it would work.

"Okay mom. . ." Bella muttered.

Edward froze. His muscles were locked.

She spoke in her sleep.

Now, Edward was morbidly curious.

Would it be enough to save her?

He was fighting with himself again, weighing his options once more.

Should he wait? To see what secrets he could uncover?

Or kill her now?

_NOW! _The monster yelled. It was so close. The ultimate delight, so succulent, so tempting, was so close. And yet, it couldn't have it.

The barely there shreds of Edward's humanity was slowly finding its way back.

The sense of right and wrong were becoming clearer with every passing minute.

But would it be fast enough?

Fast enough in order to save her?

No.

He wouldn't wait.

He couldn't wait.

He would not be subjected to this burning desire anymore.

He was going to take what was rightfully his.

Stalking towards the bed, he looked down at her once more.

She was so innocent.

_**Innocent. . . .**_

No.

Enough was enough.

He needed to get this over with now.

His resolve was slowly crumbling.

He needed to act fast.

Moving at inhuman speeds, he swept her up into his arms and all but flew out of the window.

And she wasn't even jostled.

* * *

He ran her to a secluded part in the forest.

Where no one would hear her screams.

Before he knew it, he was at his meadow.

He laughed.

Or rather, _cackled_. . .

What a perfect place to indulge.

Edward looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, only to find that she wasn't sleeping anymore.

He smirked down at her, showing off a set of razor sharp teeth.

Deadly.

Razor.

Sharp.

Teeth.

And to his utter delight, she shivered in what he hoped to be _fear_.

_**Fear. . . .**_

"Sleep well, Isabella?" He whispered menacingly.

All Bella could do was stare at him with horrified eyes.

There was absolutely no way she was awake right now. Looking into his lethal black eyes, she was reminded of that first day, in biology.

How long ago that seemed now.

"Eh-Edward?" She stammered.

This had to be a nightmare.

A completely.

Terrifying.

Nightmare.

_**Nightmare. . . .**_

If it was in fact, a nightmare.

_Then why wasn't she waking __up__?_

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," He murmured sadistically in her ear.

Before she could comprehend anything, she was pinned to a tree, Edward's body flush against her own.

He had her wrists pinned above her head, his face buried in her neck, inhaling.

Preparing himself.

He wanted to make this last.

A once in a life time opportunity.

Or in this case, existence.

_**Existence. . . .**_

"Wh-what are you doing," She whispered. She couldn't bring herself to speak any louder, her fear was threatening to eat her alive.

She was shivering in fear and because she was cold.

She was after all, only in a tank top and pajama shorts.

Much to Edward's creepy delight.

His hands traveled down her wrists, and down her arms.

The fell limply against her side as soon as he had let go.

His hands traveled further down her sides, barely brushing against the sides of her breasts, to her waist and then her hips.

_Run, Bella_, _run! _The human in him tried to scream.

_Stop!_

_. . . .Please. . . . _he begged.

Pleaded.

Edward was too far gone.

Nothing could save him now.

Or her.

His hands moved back up to her wrists, holding them in place.

She was thrashing now.

Her sense of self preservation had finally kicked in.

She was sobbing as well, her entire body convulsing.

Edward wouldn't have her squirming, so he pressed his body further against her.

_**CRACK!**_

He heard her ribs break.

She _felt _her ribs break.

She screamed out in agony.

This was no nightmare.

She would have woken up by now.

Oh no, this was real.

Very.

Fucking.

Real.

It was painful to breathe.

And she was gasping, her chest moving against his.

He shuddered in pleasure.

"I'm sorry Bella," He murmured, his nose moved up from her collar bone and up to her neck.

She whimpered.

She was going to die.

And she knew it.

"Sorry. . . .that. . . . I'm not sorry," He said into her delicious neck.

He kissed it.

Lapped at it.

Nipped at it.

Sucked on it.

Right before his teeth ripped through the delicate skin.

* * *

Her blood rushed into his mouth as he tore through her jugular vein.

He started sucking, pulling more of the sacred liquid into his eagerly awaiting mouth.

His eyes rolled back into his head.

Delicious.

Mouth watering.

Satisfaction.

_Finally. . . ._

His right hand took both her wrists, while the other tilted her head over, then moved to cradle it against his shoulder.

Bella's eyes her wide open, her mouth in a shape of an 'o'.

The more she thrashed.

The harder he pushed himself against her to keep her still.

_**CRACK!**_

She fell limp against him.

Her legs could no longer hold herself up.

Her spine.

She was still gasping, though she could no longer feel the lower half of her body.

Her heart pounded in her chest.

Adrenaline was coursing through her veins.

Edward felt like smirking.

It made her taste, if possible, even sweeter.

He sucked deeper.

Longer.

Harder.

_More. . . ._

The monster hissed in pleasure.

_Yesss. . . ._

Bella's eyes were beginning to roll back into her head.

She wasn't going to last longer.

Edward clutched her closer.

_**CRACK!**_

More ribs broke.

His hand starting gripping the back of her head, trying to bring her closer.

_**CRACK!**_

Her skull shattered.

He sucked some more, lapping.

He wanted more.

He _needed _more.

A body barreled into his own, causing him to fly backwards.

He was being ripped away from his meal.

No.

Absolutely not.

There was no way in hell was he going to be ripped away from the thing he wanted most.

What he had endured for so long.

What he _suffered _for so long.

The thought was unacceptable.

He fought back against the offending creature.

"Edward! Stop this!" A male voice yelled directly in his ear.

_Jasper?_

Edward was slowly coming back to reality.

The vampire rammed Edward into a tree, which shattered on impact.

Growls, roars and hisses cut through the night.

Edward launched himself back.

"Dammit Edward! Control yourself!"

Edward ignored it, and sunk his teeth into his neck.

He was trying to behead him.

Jasper's ferocious growl ripped through the meadow.

His instincts had kicked in.

Edward was behaving worse than one of Maria's newborns.

Jasper attacked Edward, and pinned him to the ground, with himself on top of him.

They were both hissing at each other.

"Shit! Edward!"

Jasper began sending calming waves directed at Edward.

Edward slowly came back to earth.

He faintly heard screaming in the distance.

What he had just done began to dawn on him.

His eyes widened.

"Bella!" He gasped, Jasper's golden eyes were boring into his.

His crimson eyes.

No.

_No._

_NO!_

"No!" He yelled, his voice anguished.

"Edward. . . ." Jasper began.

_What have I done?_

Jasper got off of him.

Edward leapt up as well, his hands clutching his hair.

"Edward, they'll forgive you," Jasper murmured consolingly.

But could Edward forgive himself?

He could still hear her screams as Alice took her back to Carlisle.

Could Edward ever forgive himself?

Could he?

* * *

_To be continued. . ._

* * *

_  
_


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: _I do not own Twilight or Midnight sun. _

Title: _Insanity at Its Finest_

Summary: _He nearly succeeded. So close. He was so close. But it was too late now. In the distance he heard her agonized screams. Would this insanity never end?_

Rating: _T _

Pairing: _Edward & Bella _

AN:_ Aha! I have finally started this! Sweetness... _

* * *

_"Insanity – a perfectly rational adjustment to an insane world."_

**—** _**R. D. Lang**_

* * *

Sam had never seen Charlie so distraught.

Isabella Swan had gone missing sometime during the night. There was no note, not sign or anything.

At nine-thirty in the morning, the whole town already knew.

Needless to say, there was much chaos.

_Chief's daughter goes missing. . . ._

_Isabella vanished without a trace . . . . _

_Isabella Swan ran away. . . ._

It was like she had vanished off the face of the earth.

Charlie had no idea where she could have gone, and knew he couldn't really do anything unless she still hadn't returned after forty-eight hours.

She had been perfectly fine yesterday afternoon.

And now she was just. . . . _gone. _

Renee was hysterical, Charlie was shocked, and still in denial.

Who wouldn't be shocked? It's _Forks_ for crying out loud. No one gets abducted in _Forks_!

Sam didn't want to believe the girl was abducted, so he was going to investigate himself.

He was sure that he could figure out what was going on wit his enhanced senses.

Ah, the perks of being a werewolf. . . .

He walked into the house, easily dodging the yellow tape.

_**CRIME SCENE CRIME SCENE CRIME SCENE CRIME SCENE **_

Sam stepped into the room and gasped, his entire face scrunching up in revulsion.

Her room absolutely _reeked _of bloodsucker.

A vampire had been in here.

"You okay?" Charlie asked. His eyes had purplish bags underneath them and were caved in.

His baby girl was missing. And it hadn't sunken in yet.

Sam nodded sharply.

His first thought went to the Cullens.

He was sure that one of them had been in here.

Her belongings were still in place, exactly how she had left it.

. . . . But, her window was open.

Sam walked towards it.

The disgusting scent was stronger along the windowsill.

Billy said that one of them —Edward— had been getting tad bit close to Bella, but not after his strange behavior the first day arrived at school.

Sam was almost certain that Edward was behind this.

If he killed her. . . or _bit _her.

War would begin.

His pack would take the Cullens down.

They broke the treaty.

They would _pay_. . . .

* * *

Bella's screeches could have been heard from miles away.

Loud.

Earthshattering.

**_Heartbreaking. . . ._**

Leaning against the counter, his elbows resting on it, Edward took his head out of his hands and looked at himself in the mirror of his bathroom.

Piercing red eyes glared back at him.

He shook his head in disgust, put his head back in his hands.

Bella wailed again, along with incoherent mumbles.

His mind flashed back to when he had reached home during the early hours of the day.

It had not been pretty.

Rosalie was furious, and most likely, still is.

* * *

_He hadn't even made it up the stairs before he saw an angry flash of blonde charged at him._

_Alice had reached home before him, and had time to explain everything to the other's._

_Well, the important aspects anyway. . . ._

"_HOW COULD YOU?!" Rose had screeched, tackling Edward to the ground snarling above him._

_He didn't fight back._

_He deserved this._

_Lord knows, he deserved this. _

_He turned his face to the side, looking away from her angry eyes._

_By then, Emmett had pulled her off, his arms restraining her behind her back. She struggled to break free. _

_Edward sprung gracefully to his feet, still looking away from his sister. _

_Emmett was looking at Edward with sympathy. _

"_She had a CHOICE Edward! You took her life away! She'll never live! I fucking HOPE you're happy, you selfish, son of a BITCH!" She continued to screech, as Emmett dragged her away._

_She keep struggling._

"_Rosalie, that's enough," Esme said, before walking towards her son. _

_To comfort him._

_He didn't deserve comfort. _

* * *

Rosalie and Emmett went to California until she could calm down.

His shoulders hunched over. He drove his sister away from her family.

Every now and then, Bella would scream for someone to kill her.

And for once, he was glad he couldn't read her mind.

He didn't _want _to know what she was thinking. He was sure that he would see what he had done, only out of her perspective.

He would feel her terror.

Her hopelessness.

Her pain. . . .

* * *

Edward was correct.

Aside from what felt like liquid fire coursing through her veins, scalding her alive.

She felt as if she must have looked like a burnt corpse. . . .

Her own mind did in fact, keep flashing back to her attack.

She clung to it.

She couldn't let go.

She convulsed again, her back arching off the bed.

Bella felt a cold hand hold onto hers and a voice whisper in her ear.

A woman?

The cold felt good on her hand, but not soothing enough to put out the fire.

"_Please kill me!_" she had been uttering that statement frequently.

"I'm sorry, it will be over soon," the lady whispered.

But, Bella couldn't comprehend the statement, for she was so focused on the agony, and her horrifying memory.

Bella screeched again, her eyes rolling back into her head.

Then,

_oh. . ._ .

The fire that she had only felt in the upper half of her body, was now spreading through the lower half.

Like, a broken circuit had been reattached, _knitted together by the fingers of the devil. . . _.

She screamed louder this time, her fingers digging into woman's hand.

When would this insanity end?

Her eyes snapped open, and she saw the woman who was trying to keep her sane, but failing miserably.

"_Please. . . ._" she begged again, looking into her mournful eyes.

* * *

Esme looked down at the girl as she begged for her to kill her.

Her deep brown eyes bore into her own.

So anguished. . . .

Her heart went out for her.

She was reminded of her first daughter.

Oh, how Rosalie had begged for them to kill her as well. . . .

Though Esme wouldn't admit it, she couldn't blame Rose for her actions.

She had been lost her human life as well, and would do _anything _to have another chance.

And to find that Bella wasn't dying, that she was healthy and still very much alive. . . .

Of course Rose was furious at her brother's actions.

Esme wanted to go comfort her son, how tortured he must feel right now. . . .

Carlisle had gone to call the Denali, telling them what happened and that they would be there soon.

Alaska was probably the best place to handle a new born, plus they would have extra help.

That is of course, if she wanted to stay. . . .

She convulsed again and cried out.

They would go to Alaska as soon as Carlisle was off the phone.

They were leaving everything here, and starting new in Alaska.

Hopefully with a new member of their family.

"Esme. . . ."

Carlisle.

She looked up, he looked stressed.

"Tanya's waiting for us, and Alice and Jasper starting packing our important belongings. . . ." he trailed off.

"I'll go speak to Edward," Esme said softly standing up from the chair she had dragged to the bed in the guestroom.

Carlisle nodded, swiftly kissing her on the lips before sitting the chair.

Bella gripped his hand as well.

Her voice was beginning to sound horse.

_Only two more days. . . ._

* * *

"Edward. . . ." Esme murmured standing in the doorway of his room.

He was sitting Indian style on the floor, clutching his hair in his hands.

He looked up towards her.

Esme was reminded of a frightened child.

Edward sighed at the analogy.

She knelt down in front of him, and tried tilting his chin up.

He looked away. "Please don't. . . ." he murmured.

He didn't want to look her in the eye.

He didn't want Esme to see his shame.

Esme sighed, and leaned forward to hug him.

Because that's what he needed.

To reassure that she cared.

That she wasn't angry.

Edward hugged her back, though silently wished that she was _angry_. That she would throw him out for doing this.

"You'll get through this Edward, we all will," She murmured.

He leaned his head on her shoulder, doubting her words.

Only time would tell. . . .

* * *

**Sneak Peek**

* * *

_Emmett wrapped his arms around her._

_"Rose. . . . it'll be okay, everyone slips up," He murmured, trying to pacify her._

_Rosalie pursed her lips._

_"Then Jasper should have let him drain her. Bella doesn't deserve this curse." She stated defiantly._

* * *


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: _I do not own Twilight or Midnight sun._

Title: _Insanity at Its Finest_

Summary:_ He nearly succeeded. So close. He was so close. But it was too late now. In the distance he heard her agonized screams. Would this insanity never end?_

Rating: _T_

Pairing: _Edward & Bella_

AN: _**Would anyone like to be my official BETA? Lord knows I need it. . .**_

And. . . I changed my penname again. I'm just experimenting until I find one that clicks. . . and I'm really like my current one. XD

* * *

_"The mere attempt to examine my own confusion would consume volumes."_

**— **_**James Agee **_

* * *

Bella arched her back as she screeched once more.

How much more of this could she take?

She didn't even know what _this_ was.

Her memory of Edward crushing against the tree was so painfully clear.

Malicious onyx eyes glaring into her own.

His twisted smile as he felt her flinch.

Him bending forward, as razor sharp _something_ tore through her skin.

She was so confused. Why did he choose her?

_Why me. . ?_

"It will me over soon," That same soft, feminine voice whispered in her ear.

_How long is SOON?_

_What is 'it'? _

_Why. . ? _

She felt herself being lifted up, and cradled into someone's chest.

_Huh?_

She shied away from it.

The fire was threatening to swallow her whole.

"Bella?" A voice whispered.

It was a male.

She whimpered.

"We're going to Alaska."

She heard the words. It was only a matter of comprehending them now. . .

Something about Alaska. . . ?

Wasn't that a cake that you lit on fire?

Bella grunted, any coherent thought she had left her at once, as she continued to scream.

* * *

Carlisle looked down at the withering girl in his arms.

How frail she seemed now, more so than usual. . . .

He had to physically pin down her arms and legs to keep them from flailing, and hurting herself.

Not that she would notice anyway.

Though, it didn't stop her head from thrashing side to side.

Or the incoherent mumbles that spilled from her mouth every now and then. . . .

Had it only been hours since the change started?

Carlisle sat through a majority of his family's transformations.

It never got any easier in the slightest.

She kept shying away from him, and he didn't know why.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Edward flinch.

Why?

"Edward. . . ?" He asked him.

Edward shook his head and looked away, his shoulders hunched over in what looked like. . . . _defeat_?

Carlisle didn't know the entire story. All he knew, was that his oldest son slipped.

Or fell off the wagon, so to speak.

Carlisle looked to Edward, then back at the thrashing girl.

He sighed.

* * *

Alice and Esme had already packed important items into boxes.

Paintings, novels, inherited jewelry. . . .

Those would be taken with them to Alaska.

They rest would burn with their house.

Furniture, computers, Edward's piano. . . .

They were going to make it look like a house fire killed them all.

So it wouldn't look suspicious that the Cullens had left hours after Isabella Swan's 'disappearance'.

They lived deep enough in the woods, that _hopefully_, humans wouldn't notice until everything was burned.

Hopefully.

Jasper was pouring gasoline everywhere he could reach.

He briefly wondered whether or not he should set of fireworks in the house. . . .

He scrapped it just as quickly as he thought of it.

Fireworks would cause too much commotion.

He sighed and continued to work, they would be leaving soon.

* * *

Rosalie sat cross legged on the king sized bed that dominated the bedroom.

She had been unusually quiet since they arrived at their beach house in California, Emmett noted.

It was on a secluded part of land that they owned.

They wouldn't be disturbed.

Emmett moved to sit behind her.

He began rubbing her shoulders.

Slowly, he moved her silky, golden hair to the side and over her shoulder. Then he began to kiss her neck, while wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

Rosalie shot up off the bed and to the other side of the room.

"Not now, Emmett." She said shortly, stalking toward the balcony.

Emmett sighed and rolled his eyes.

She was ignoring him, that much was clear.

Of course, he knew that she was upset over Edward's situation.

Well, she did make it very obvious. . . .

But just incase he was wrong, Emmett wanted to make sure, before he tried to console her, but just ended up making things worse.

He followed her out onto the balcony.

The night sky was clear, the stars clearly visible, and just as beautiful.

The moon reflected off her hair and skin, giving her a silvery, unearthly glow.

She looked like an angel.

_My angel. . . ._ Emmett thought affectionately as he walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist once more.

She didn't pull away this time, but relaxed into his chest, her eyes closing.

Emmett bent down to rested his chin on her shoulder.

He waited before he began asking questions.

He just wanted to be with her for a moment.

Eventually, he turned his head towards her neck, and nuzzled it with his nose.

"Baby, what's the matter?" He asked gently, giving her a little squeeze.

Rosalie sighed, opening her eyes.

She leaned her head against his.

"It's just, what Edward did. . . ." She trailed off, not knowing exactly how to word what she wanted to say.

Emmett understood.

Well somewhat at least.

"Rose. . . .it'll be okay, everyone slips up," He said softly, trying to pacify her.

She pursed her lips, and stood up straight, stepping away from Emmett.

She turned around to look at him, her eyes fierce.

"Then Jasper should have let him drain her! She doesn't deserve this life, Em!" She said defiantly.

Emmett didn't back down.

"Rose, you got Carlisle to change me," he stated.

Her eyes snapped up to meet his.

They had that same brightness, but he could see the love they held as well.

This made him feel better.

"Em," she whispered.

He looked at her expectantly.

"Em, you were already _dying,_" she whispered, moving forward to hold his cheek in her hand.

He leaned into it involuntarily.

She was telling him things he already knew, of course, but allowed her to continue anyway.

"Bella, she was —_was!_— Alive! She had a chance, to grow up, finish high school, go to college, get married. . . . start a family," she whispered that last part.

And Emmett's assumption was confirmed.

He had been correct.

This wasn't just the fact that they now had to move _again_ because of Edward's mistake.

It was because someone else would suffer the same fate Rose had.

To have her choices ripped away from her.

And Bella still had a chance.

But not anymore. . . .

Emmett despised the term _mistake_ but in reality, wasn't that what this was?

One horrible mistake?

* * *

Rosalie stared at Emmett, her eyes blazing.

She hated it.

She wanted to hate Edward for what he had done.

She hated that she couldn't hate him.

Well, she didn't hate _him _per say, she hated what he _did_.

She hated that he stole her humanity, her _soul_.

Emmett stepped forward again, and took her into his arms, again.

She felt safe. At home.

"It'll be okay, honey," he whispered into her hair.

But he was lying.

She knew he was.

Because she also knew, that things would not be okay.

* * *

Jasper looking down at the empty tank of gasoline he had stolen from _Esso_.

He sighed.

He was feeling so many different emotions, all swirling around him like a cyclone.

It suffocated him.

He felt,

Alice's _HOPE._

Carlisle's _HELPLESSNESS. _

Bella's _FEAR _and _AGONY. _

Esme's _PROTECTIVENESS._

Edward's _DESPAIR. . . . _

And most of all, his own mixed emotions.

He almost felt _GIDDY_.

He wasn't the one that slipped up.

It was the oh-so-controlled Edward himself.

But, when he felt Edward's internal emotional turmoil,

Jasper felt _GUILTY_.

Right now, he wasn't the weakest ling.

It was his brother, and his brother was in pain.

Because Edward didn't just take her blood.

He destroyed her.

Not just physically, but mentally as well.

He drew out the experience, purposely frightening her.

What did happen to Edward that made him lose control so viciously?

And somehow, Jasper knew that all that fear she was feeling, wasn't just because of the fact that she had no idea what was going on.

Somehow he _knew_. . . .

Jasper sighed again and walked outside to where Edward was sitting on the steps, staring blankly at the starless sky.

He just sat beside him.

Edward didn't acknowledge his presence, but knew he was there.

"They forgive you, you know." Jasper murmured quietly, staring at the tree ahead of him.

There were four beatles crawling up the length of the bark.

Edward's head snapped toward Jasper, before looking away again.

And for once, Jasper felt like he was the mind reader.

Because he knew what Edward was thinking.

_Could he forgive himself?

* * *

_

**Review!

* * *

**

AN-II: _RIP, Stephanie, __**Daddy's Little Cannibal**__. You'll always be remembered. _

(9.11.90 — 5.8.09)

_Don't Drink and Drive._

* * *

**Sneak Peek

* * *

**

_"What? What do you mean they're gone?" Sam snapped at Jared._

_"They're GONE! They just upped and left without a trace, burned the house down and everything," Jared explained, losing his patience with his Alpha. _

_Sam growled in annoyance. _

_"The hell they left without a trace. The leaches broke the treaty. We will hunt them down and begin war."_

_Jared nodded in agreement._

* * *


End file.
